1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radial screw connecting device for an electrical wire and particularly to a radial screw connecting device for an electrical wire with a grounding seat and a press member with which a ground wire can be inserted under the press member and fixed in the grounding seat in a way of keeping contact with the grounding seat evenly by way of a bolt being turned to press against the press member with a force.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a certain amount of voltage is left in a coaxial cable distributor and in order to prevent signal from being interfered with the voltage and the engineering personnel from hazard of electric shock, a grounding device is provided to overcome possible harm to the signal and human body.
Referring to FIG. 6, a grounding device of the conventional distributor 60 provides a grounding seat 62 at a side of the distributor 60 and a screw thread hole is provided in the grounding seat 62 and a wire aperture 64 is disposed near lower end of the grounding seat 62. A ground wire 80 can be inserted into the grounding seat 62 via the wire aperture and a bolt 70 can press the ground wire 80 to join the ground wire 80 to the ground seat 62 of the distributor 60. However, the ground wire 80 becomes flattened due to being pressed with the bolt 70 and part of the cable lines of the ground wire 80 scatters around the lower end of the bolt 70 because of the lower end of the bolt 70 being not a flat surface. Under this circumstance, the effect of grounding for distributor is unfavorable.
Referring to FIG. 7, Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 88221149, which is entitled “GROUNDING DEVICE OF ELECTRICAL SIGNAL DISTRIBUTOR” and has been granted, discloses a distributor 300 with a grounding seat 310 and the grounding seat 310 has a screw thread hole 320. A wire aperture 330 is further provided in the grounding seat 310 to pass through the grounding seat 310 along radial direction of the screw thread hole 320. A bolt 400, which engages with the screw thread hole 320, has a head 410 and a screw thread part 430 with a neck part 420 is disposed between the head 410 and the screw thread part 430. It is characterized in that a guide recess 340 is axially provided to surround the screw thread hole 320 and the press member 450 includes a clamp part 451 for clamping the neck part 420 of the bolt and a connecting rib 452 surrounding the clamp part 451 corresponding to the guide recess 340 with the length of the connecting rib 452 slightly longer than the screw thread part 430. Another end of the connecting rib 452 has a press part 453 with a holding groove 453 being formed in the press part 453 at the end side thereof opposite to the clamp part. The prior art has the disadvantages are: 1. It is necessary to be careful of the sense of the connecting rib 452 and the guide groove 330 so that it wastes more labor hour during assembling; 2. The holding groove 454 contacts the surface of the grounding wire only so that the contact area is too small and the grounding effect is unfavorable.